This Is My Idea
by XxBlackRoseWitch378xX
Summary: Darry and Mitchell are force to hang out together for the rest of the summer thanks to their parents but they're be a shocking surprised when they are now teens. a parody short of the swan princess and one-shot!


_**This Is My Idea**_

Ever since, that King Danny and Queen Kimi agreed that Prince Darry and Princess Mitchell should be brought together every summer in hopes that they'll fall in love with each other and their kingdom will be united, and now the plan begins as Kimi and a 5 year old Mitchell made to Danny and Darry's palace on a horse.

"Good evening, Daniel!" Kimi greeted.

"Hello Kimberly!" Danny greeted to her back. Kimi then notices the 6 year old Darry.

"And who this might be?" Kimi smiled then wink at Danny. "Young prince Darry I suppose?"

"Welcome to our kingdom!" Danny greeted. "And it's good to see you too, Princess Mitchell."

Kimi push Mitchell a little closer to Darry a little. "Go on Dar." Danny encourage as he push Darry a little closer to Mitchell.

"Dad!" Darry whispered.

"Darry!" Danny snapped.

Darry and Mitchell went to each other as he walked glumly toward her, not liking this, "Hello, Princess Mitchell. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Darrel," Mitchell curtsied, but she saw Darry walking away. Danny shook his head, telling him to kiss her hand. Darry rolled his eyes as he walked towards Mitchell and took her hand. Darry cringed while Mitchell looked sternly at him. Darry kissed her and back away, very disgusted.

Darry: _**I can't believe that I'm stuck with her all summer**_

_**I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box**_

Mitchell wiped her hand with her dress and put up her fists, making Darry startled.

Mitchell: _**He looks conceded**_

Darry: _**When it's all no bummer**_

Kimi and Danny told them to become best of friends as the children complained.

Both: _**If I get lucky I'd get kicked in box**_

Darry: _**So happy you can come**_

Mitchell: _**So happy to be here**_

Both: _**How I like to run**_

Mitchell: _**This is not my idea**_

Darry: _**This isn't my idea**_

Both: _**Of fun!**_

Both of the kids turned their backs, with their arms crossed. Later that day the kids, started to play sword fight, but not nicely, while Danny and Kimi walked around in the castle.

Kimi: _**The children seem to get along quite nicely**_

Danny: _**We'll join our lactic this arrangement clicks**_

Kimi: _**My dear King Danny that's my point precisely**_

Danny: _**It's such good parenting **_

Kimi: _**And politics**_

_**So happy we agree**_

Danny: _**I think we got a deal**_

Kimi: _**Darry ****quite a catch**_

Danny: _**This is my idea**_

Kimi: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**Of a match**_

Both of the adults pulled Darry and Mitchell away from each other, still fighting. A few years passed all summer and winter and Darry and Mitchell still didn't get along. At Danny' castle, Danny stood on the ground, waiting for Darry who was 8 years old now and stubbornly in his room, not going to see Mitchell.

Danny: _**Good heavens child, don't dawdle**_

_**We can't keep Mitchell waiting**_

Darry: _**I haven't packed or wash my hair**_

_**And dad, I get sea sick **_

Back at Kimi's kingdom, Mitchell is shooting fake arrows at the awful drawings of Darry, while Kimi look shocked.

Kimi: _**They soon will be arriving**_

_**Is that respect you're showing?**_

Mitchell: _**Do make him kiss my hand again**_

_**I swear I'm gonna be sick!**_

Danny and Darry arrived at Kimi's kingdom as Mitchell stood away from Darry and Danny and Kimi, rolling their eyes.

Danny: _**Won't day for Mitchell will be his attended**_

Kimi: _**Splendid**_

Darry and a robot name Spongetron stood next to the tomato cart and Spongetron threw one at Mitchell. The boys laughed as Mitchell growled at them. Later, Breaker and Jose are sliding down on the stair handle as Shelby followed them.

Darry: _**We tried all summer, but we just can't lose her**_

"Hey guys, wait up!" Mitchell shouted. The boys ran away as Mitchell slid in circles on the handle. Later, Mitchell ran towards the ladder, but it was pulled up by Darry and Spongetron from their tree house.

_**When picking teams I never choose her**_

Spongetron: _**You think she'd take a hint and learn to read?**_

Mitchell: _**This isn't really fair**_

Darry and Spongetron: _**We really couldn't care**_

Mitchell: _**Boys is all I know**_

Mitchell kicked the wood, but the tree house broke apart and Mitchell is covered up, with Darry and Spongetron. Later, Kimi and Mitchell left and she's wearing bandages and a sling, while Kimi shook her head.

_**This is not my idea**_

Darry and Spongetron: _**This isn't my idea**_

All three: _**Of fun!**_

Danny waved good-bye to Kimi and Mitchell, but he wiggled her finger at injured Darry and Spongetron, which they fell down.

Chorus: _**Long before they met**_

_**Darry and Mitchell were destined to be wedded**_

At Danny's castle, 10-year-old Darry is reading his book in front of the fireplace as the servants kept cleaning.

Female singers: _**How weather anyone could see**_

Male singers: _**You know the point on wish they didn't disagree**_

At the other castle, 9-year-old Mitchell is reading her book, sitting on her chair.

FS: _**That's not the very thought of summer time**_

All: _**Was dreaded**_

Kimi is having trouble of Mitchell, which she refused to land, while Danny is ordering Darry to get off of the tree, but he refuses. Later, Mitchell pretended to dress up as a queen, until Darry scared her. Darry and Spongetron watched her, talking to Timmy, who laughed at her jokes.

Darry: _**She tries to talk me into playing dress up**_

_**She's always flirting with the castle guard**_

Spongetron: _**I think you really sort of like her fess up**_

Darry and Mitchell are playing cards as Spongetron looked at her cards and telling Darry of what she has.

Darry: _**I'd like her better if she lose that card**_

_**Four sevenths and a ten**_

Mitchell showed him her cards, telling him that she'd won, again.

Mitchell: _**I think I won, again**_

Spongetron and Darry: _**Every time she's won**_

Mitchell: _**This is my idea**_

Jose and Breaker: _**This isn't my idea**_

Three: _**Of fun!**_

At the town, Darry and Mitchell are on the carrier, as Darry did some tricks on her. Mitchell turned around and saw Darry, pretended that he didn't do anything.

Chorus: _**We need a royal wedding**_

_**I'd love to be invited**_

_**At least we'll get a holiday to rest our clouts access**_

Kimi and Mitchell are preparing to take ride home. Danny waved goodbye, until Mitchell laughed at Darry, which he got hit by a tomato, which it's from her. The people waved goodbye at them as they head back home.

_**Someday these two are married **_

_**Two lands will be untied**_

_**And with the luck their marriage **_

_**May result the lower taxes**_

During winter, Kimi got worried as she wrote her letter to Mitchell.

Kimi: _**That if Mitchell doesn't got for the merger?**_

Danny read her letter and wrote his letter to her saying, 'Urge her!'

Danny: _**Urge her!**_

Now Mitchell and Darry are 13 and 14-years-old, are in their rooms until they heard a knock from their doors. They block the doors, preventing Danny and Kimi to get in.

Both: _**For as long as I remember**_

_**We've been told we'd someday wed**_

_**Every June until September**_

Darry is being pushed by Danny, forcing him to meet Mitchell.

Darry:_** All that pushing and annoying hints**_

Mitchell is being carried by Kimi.

Mitchell: _**I've got bruises on my finger prints**_

Darry and Mitchell are in the ballroom, not facing each other, as Danny and Kimi not with them.

Darry: _**I can do much better I am sure**_

Mitchell: _**He's so immature, but sure**_

Darry looked at her, not happy. Mitchell turned around and saw Darry, smiling at her.

Mitchell: _**I see him smiling and my knees start buckling**_

_**I see inside of him and my dunce is gone**_

Danny and Kimi is watching them through the door.

Darry: _**She stared out as such an ugly duckling**_

_**And somehow suddenly became a swan **_

They walked toward each other and Mitchell curtsied before him. Darry bowed before her and they both walked closely, looking at each other's eyes, holding hands.

Mitchell: _**So happy to be here**_

Darry: _**To now I've never knew**_

Both: _**It is you I've been dreaming of**_

Darry: _**This is my idea**_

Mitchell: _**This is my idea**_

Danny and Kimi: _**What a good idea is such a charming and romancing **_

All of the servants began to set things for the party

_**This is my idea**_

_**Is such a good idea**_

_**What a good idea**_

_**Such a powerful magic motion**_

_**This is exactly my idea of love**_

Darry and Mitchell slow danced in the middle of the ballroom as the people watched them.

Mitchell: _**This is my idea**_

Darry: _**This is my idea**_

Both: _**This is my idea…of…love**_

Darry and Mitchell kissed each other's lips as she placed her hand on his shoulder and his on her back.

**The End!**


End file.
